The Predator and the cat
by Blackwitch31
Summary: ONESHOT STORY: Sometimes friendships come in all forms, as an unnamed Predator will discover while is hunting in a city from the USA.


Rated **K**

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Predator, only the cat, and the plot!_

* * *

 _Alright, folks this time I decided to post this one-shot story, I wrote a long time ago for a contest on DA._

 _This is a story about a Predator and a common cat._  
 _I didn't name the Predator, just preferred put him anonymously._  
 _I hope you like._

* * *

 **The Predator and the Cat**

It's full moon, the sky is starry, even the constellations are visible to naked eye, leaving the inhabitants of a small city from the USA, astonished.  
But tonight is not too hot for this time of year, but is very pleasant, because the spring is about to begin, and people come out to relax a little from the work, which occupies a large part of their day, also take the opportunity to socialize and enjoy themselves a little, after all, life is not all work.

The inhabitants of this town do not suspect that they are being watched by a Predator, on the darkness of the night, when humans are sleeping, he knows that all humans don't sleep, there are others who are active, are likely to have fun or doing illegal things, he doesn't do nothing to not attract their attention.

What he's doing here on Earth? The temperature is not ideal for him, probably came to do a little exploring, hunting, but to do this kind of things has to be camouflaged, invisible to the inhabitants of the little city.  
The night is long and the Predator begins to explore the surroundings, makes a first reconnaissance of the terrain, which is the most favored place to hunt, and where he can settle down without giving much insight, after all, he wants to prepare the trophies without being disturbed.

He is so busy watching people at the top of a roof that he, does not notice a smooth surface rubbing on his right leg, only for the second time is that he realized, then looks in its direction, he sees a mix of colors like shades of red, yellow and orange, "Strange, but what it is?" Asked to himself, decides to crouch, going with the hand into the heat source, touches it, feeling some soft fur, while tilts his head, much questioned. He begins feeling the strange animal, it seems he likes to be petted, and he starts to purr, "This animal is very strange, it seems to like this!" By the shape of the animal, learns that it is a big cat, "The Oomans usually have them as pets." His thoughts are interrupted by a voice that is heard in the distance, "Spike ... Spike, come here furball!" The cat hears his mistress voice, going into her direction, the Predator hear its rattle, and follow him.

From roof to roof, the Predator goes after the cat named Spike, that for about 10 minutes, until he stops, "The voice came from here?" And in fact notice that the cat, go inside of a dwelling, and jump into the arms of a Ooman, specifically a female, "You were on the roofs exploring?" And the cat reply, with a long meow.  
Then notices that she gives it a big bowl of food, and another with clean water, "At least the Ooman treats it very well!" And he continues to watch it, he notices that the cat while eat raise its head in his direction several times, what let him speechless, "Incredible, despite the female Ooman not see me, he knows I'm here!" He decides to leave the place, knowing that is almost morning, after all, he needs some rest, but mutters, "Sp'ike ... what a strange name for a cat. "

The next night he continues to explore the city, seeing all the places, examining every detail, leaving him very satisfied, even had the chance to hunt, and in his waist has a mesh bag with about four human skulls, he outlines a small smile stroking one of the skulls, knows that the Ooman are a great prey, despite being weaker than a Yautja, are very intelligent and capable of killing a Yautja with what they have at hand. That is why the Ooman is the ideal prey as well as excellent hosts for Kainde Ametha.

He returns to the same place from the previous night, and when he is settling in his vigil, the same cat appears on his side, and the small feline begins to rub on his legs, and he starts to pet it, while do that decides switch to the Ooman's visual spectrum, seeing the true colors of the cat. The "little" cat is a bright orange with darker stripes ( a darker orange and some white stripes), has a very curious green eyes, and is a big cat, even the ear is slightly torn, probably should have acquired it in the struggles between cats, the neck has a red scarf with a small golden rattle.

The cat knows that the person who is with him is not normal, but don't care, he only wants to be pet and play with this strange man, and that is fine by him, and starts purring happily to have a new companion, although he's not similar to its owner or other feline friends, and continues to rub on it. The Yautja notices one thing, the cat has its tail up, and feels it in his leg, "The little cat is courageous, he doesn't fear me." Without realizing it, the cat jumps on to his shoulder, and then begins to lick it one of the dreads and nibbling one of the rings which adorning the strange hair, when the Predator notices, carefully remove it from his shoulder, and it is on his arms, "Well little cat, if is company you want, fine by me . "

He leaps from roof to roof, followed by Sp'ike, which accompanies his every move, this action makes the Predator very happy, the little feline is also sneaky, he even doesn't do any sound at all.  
Suddenly the cat bristles up to twice its size hissing, and with his ears back, which makes the Predator astonishment, "But what gave him to act like this?" The answer does not take long, a huge dog appears out of nowhere, however, it does not seem very frightened. Then he sees something unexpected, the cat jumps up, without fearing nothing, and start scratching the dog in the face and biting him mercilessly, and the poor dog does not know what to do against the little cat who is in his back. Shortly after the dog go out from the cat, whining, the other is astonished, "By Cetanu, Sp'ike is really fierce, his rival was 5 times bigger than him, yet he fought it with courage, what a warrior spirit. "And then pets the cat, who is purring, not due receiving pats but by giving a beating to a dog.

Both sit on a roof overlooking the mountains that surround the town, Predator and cat making each other company, but both fell asleep together in the most unusual positions, the cat ... lies nestled on the stomach of his strange companion, knowing that both will not be disturbed, since the roof where they were, it's sheltered from everything and everyone, inaccessible, due that both sleep peacefully.

This happens every night, Sp'ike goes to his mistress dwelling eat, then go with the Predator who is nearby monitoring the area, making each other company, in total silence, "Sp'ike is a better companion than some clan mates I know." And caresses it, and the cat rubs his head in the hand of his strange friend, who puts it on his lap while watches the city area.

* * *

Wow _... what unlikely friendship folks... a cat befriending a Predator?! Nice!_

 _I appreciate constructive reviews, thanks!_


End file.
